Hier drinnen
by crying-tear
Summary: Don schafft es einfach nicht den Tod von Angel zu verarbeiten. Stella versucht ihm auf ihre Art und Weise zu helfen.


_**Hier drinnen**_  
_Disclaimer:_ Nichts an CSI: NY gehört mir, ich habe mir die Charaktere lediglich ausgeliehen und gebe sie auch unbeschadet zurück ;)  
_Pairing:_ Stella/Don  
_Genre:_ Drama, Friendship  
_Zeitliche Einteilung:_ Spielt direkt nach Folge #6.03 „Der Kompass Killer"  
_Summary:_ Don schafft es einfach nicht den Tod von Angel zu verarbeiten. Stella versucht ihm auf ihre Art und Weise zu helfen.

* * *

Er hatte es nicht geschafft zu diesem Essen zu gehen. Sich mit ihrer Familie zusammenzusetzen und an den Menschen zu denken, der sie war. Sich Geschichten anzuhören, wie sie war. Sich auszumalen, was noch aus ihr hätte werden können. Das wollte er alles nicht. Er wollte sie zurück. Sie und nur sie. Und nicht irgendwelche Erinnerungen. Jede Nacht lag er wach und dachte an sie. Sah sie vor sich. Doch mit jedem Tag, den er ohne sie verbrachte, verblasste die Erinnerung ein wenig mehr und jede Nacht umschloss ihn diese Panik, dass er sie irgendwann vergessen würde. Dass er eines Nachts wachliegen würde und sich nicht mehr an ihr Gesicht, an ihren Duft, ihr Lächeln erinnern würde, dass er wachliegen würde und sie plötzlich nichts weiter war als jemand, den er mal gekannt hatte. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht loslassen, weil er nicht damit leben konnte, was dann noch bleiben würde. Nichts würde mehr bleiben. Er schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es bereits fünf Uhr morgens war. Demnächst würde sein Wecker klingeln und er würde aufstehen, auch wenn es ihm so erschien als wäre das jeden Tag schwerer. Dennoch tat er es und er wusste, dass er es im Grunde nur für sie tat. Das waren die kleinen Momente in denen er das Gefühl hatte ihr näher zu sein, als sonst jemand. Wenn er das Büro betrat und ihren alten Schreibtisch sah. Wenn er seine Arbeit tat und dabei immer hoffte, dass er sie irgendwann, wenn er nur lang genug wartete, im Pausenraum traf, wo sie sich einen Kaffee eingoss. Und sie würde sich zu ihm umdrehen, ihn anlächeln und ihm wortlos einen Kaffee einschenken: Schwarz, mit einem Löffel Zucker. Er hatte im Moment das Gefühl, dass niemand sonst wusste, wie er den Kaffee trank und er wollte auch gar nicht, dass es jemand anderes wusste. Sein Leben hatte sich nach ihrem Tod verändert, es war nur noch eine Hülle, die dazu diente den Schein zu wahren. Denn alles, alles, was ihm wirklich wichtig war, spielte sich in seinem Inneren ab. Hier war er noch mit ihr zusammen und hier konnte er sich ausmalen, was aus ihnen geworden wäre, wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre. Hier war er glücklich. Hier war er Teil von etwas. Entnervt stand er kurz nach fünf auf, schnürte sich die Laufschuhe und machte eine Runde um den Block. Die Gedanken laufen lassen. Es funktionierte nicht, denn jeder Gedanke, den er fassen konnte, gehörte ihr. Dennoch tat die Luft gut und er fühlte sich besser, wenn auch nicht gut, als er wieder zu hause ankam. Umso überraschter war er, als er vor seiner Tür Besuch vorfand.  
„Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Ich dachte mir, dass du früh wach bist und wollte dir einen Kaffee vorbeibringen und", sie hielt triumphierend eine Tüte hoch, „zur Feier des Tages: Donuts! Die gefüllten!"  
Er lächelte Stella an, schloss die Tür auf und nahm ihr dann erst einen der Kaffeebecher und schließlich die Tüte ab. Er legte jeweils einen der Donuts auf einen Teller und reichte dann einen Stella, die sich auf einen Stuhl an seinem Küchentisch gesetzt hatte. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, er war schwarz. Schwarz mit einem bisschen Zucker.  
„Wie geht's dir?"  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher, um die Frage nicht beantworten zu müssen. Wie sollte es ihm gehen? Er hasste diese Frage fast genauso wie die Blicke, die ihn seit ihrem Tod begleiteten. Sie waren überall und das Bedauern in ihnen schien ihn zu verfolgen. Als Stella nichts weiter sagte, erhob er doch seine Stimme: „Warum bist du hier, Stella?"  
„Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht und", er wollte schon etwas sagen, doch sie blockte ihn mit einer strengen Handbewegung ab, „ich weiß, du willst nicht darüber reden und das musst du auch nicht. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass wir alle da sind. Immer und überall. Du musst da nicht alleine durch, auch wenn du das vielleicht glaubst." Er schwieg und so fügte Stella hinzu: „Und wie sagt man besser „Ich bin für dich da" als mit gefüllten Donuts."  
Der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte seinen Mund: „Danke Stella!"  
„Nicht der Rede wert!" Sie erhob sich von dem Stuhl, wartete noch eine Sekunde darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde und ging dann zur Tür. Don folgte ihr und hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
„Weißt du, sie fehlt mir. Sie fehlt mir unendlich. Seit…" Er konnte nicht aussprechen, was er sagen wollte, aber Stella verstand ihn auch so, „es ist, als würde etwas von mir fehlen. Und…"  
„Ich will dich nicht anlügen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie dir dein Leben lang fehlen. Aber nur, weil sie weg ist, darfst du nicht aufhören zu leben, Don! Du hast Freunde da draußen, die darauf warten, dass du zurückkommst! Du musst sie loslassen, Don. Wenn du das nicht tust, wird es nur noch mehr und mehr wehtun."  
„Ich kann nicht, Stella! Zumindest noch nicht."  
Stella fasste nach seiner Hand, drückte sie sanft und verschwand dann durch die Tür. Sie wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment nichts weiter tun konnte, als Don zu sagen, dass sie da war und sie hoffte, dass das reichen würde, um in ihm eine Veränderung auszulösen.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Mac, als er Stella wenige Stunden später in der Kaffeeküche traf.  
„Wie schon. Du kennst ihn. Er schafft das nicht alleine und ich befürchte, dass ich nicht nah genug an ihn herangekommen bin, um ihm klar zu machen, dass…" Stella brach ab, als sie Macs überraschtes Gesicht sah. Und als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie Don, der in der Tür stand und die beiden ansah.  
„So ist das also. Ich bin das Gesprächsthema in eurem Pausenraum. Der arme Cop dessen Freundin erschossen wurde." Er wollte noch mehr sagen, starrte die beiden aber nur ein paar Sekunden böse an und verschwand dann schnellen Schrittes. Stella versuchte noch ihm hinterherzulaufen, sah jedoch nur noch, wie die Fahrstuhltür zuging.

Am selben Abend klopfte Stella an Macs Bürotür und betrat eben jenes sogleich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
„Hast du was von ihm gehört?" Mac wusste sofort, von wem sie sprach, konnte aber auch nur den Kopf schütteln. Don war seit dem Vorfall in der Kaffeeküche nicht mehr gesehen worden, er hatte sich krankgemeldet und war auch nicht mehr an sein Handy gegangen. Die Sorge stand Stella ins Gesicht geschrieben, weswegen Mac sagte: „Es geht ihm sicher gut, Stella."  
„Klar, ihm geht es ja die ganze Zeit schon gut."  
„Stella…" Mac stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf seine Freundin zu.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn! Es geht ihm nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht."  
„Ich würde gerne mitkommen, aber ich wurde angehalten meinen angestauten Papierkram endlich abzuarbeiten. Fahr zu ihm, schau nach, ob es ihm gut geht." Stella nickte. „Und lass mich wissen, ob er zu hause ist, OK?"

„Don? Bist du da?" Stella hämmerte nun schon fünf Minuten an die Tür des Apartments und doch war nichts passiert. Kurz nachdem sie das erste Mal geklopft hatte, hatte sie das Geräusch von zerbrochenem Glas gehört, dann nur noch Stille. Er war zu hause, das wusste sie und doch machte er ihr nicht auf.  
„Öffne die gottverdammte Tür, bitte!" Sie hämmerte weiter, was zwei Apartments weiter dazu führte, dass eine ältere Dame aus ihrer Tür trat und Stella verwirrt ansah. Stella zückte ihre Marke, was die Frau dazu bewegte wieder in ihre Wohnung zu treten.  
„Ich gebe dir noch fünf Minuten, dann werde ich diese Tür eintreten!"  
Endlich rührte sich etwas hinter der Tür und wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich eben jene einen kleinen Spalt. „Lass mich rein, Don." Nichts passierte. Stella versuchte die Tür weiter zu öffnen, doch Don schien mit seinem gesamten Gewicht dagegen zu lehnen. „Lass mich rein, bitte. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht." Schließlich ließ das Gegengewicht nach und Stella konnte die Tür endlich öffnen. Don sah furchtbar aus, sie erkannte sofort, dass er geweint hatte. Auf dem Tisch stand eine noch volle Flasche Wodka, daneben lag ein kaputtes Glas auf dem Fußboden.  
„Was willst du?" fragte Don barsch und setzte sich auf den Küchenstuhl der direkt neben der Flasche stand. „Neuen Stoff für die Klatsch und Tratsch Runden sammeln?"  
„Du weißt genau, dass wir nicht über dich tratschen. Wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen, Don. Du schaffst es nicht alleine. Es wird von Tag zu Tag schlimmer." Sie deutete auf die Flasche Wodka, die vor ihm stand.  
„Ich hab ihn nicht angerührt, wenn du das meinst."  
„Aber du hättest! Du hättest, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre."  
„Er hilft, weißt du. Der Schmerz wird dadurch etwas weniger."  
Stella setzte sich neben Don, nahm die Flasche und stellte sie aus seinem Blickwinkel und nahm dann seine Hand.  
„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, verstehst du."  
„Aber es tut weh. Hier", er schlug die geballte Faust auf sein Herz, „…hier tut es weh. Und zwar so sehr, dass ich weder denken noch arbeiten noch sonst etwas kann. Sie fehlt mir. Hier drinnen fehlt sie."  
Stella hatte ihn noch nie so ehrlich erlebt, seit Angel gestorben war und sie wollte den Moment nicht zerstören, weswegen sie einfach dasaß, seine Hand hielt und ihn ansah. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen alles Gesagte nicht so viel wert war, wie das, was man tat. Und Stella tat genau das, was Don jetzt brauchte. Sie war da und teilte den Schmerz, den er am liebsten betäuben würde, mit ihm.  
„Bleibst du hier?" unterbrach nach einer Weile Don die Stille.  
Sie nickte nur: „So lange du willst." Er drückte ihre Hand, die er noch immer umschlossen hielt, etwas fester und sah sie nur an.

Stella wachte am nächsten Morgen vom Duft frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees auf. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah einen frisch geduschten Don, wie er in der Küche dabei war Kaffee auf zwei Tassen zu verteilen. Dann kam er auf sie zu, hielt ihr eine Tasse unter die Nase und sagte: „Morgen."  
Stella setzte sich auf und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann genau sie eingeschlafen und wie sie an diese Decke gekommen war. Die erste Frage beantwortete ihr Don sogleich: „Ich war im Bad und als ich zurückkam warst du eingeschlafen."  
„Hast du…" sie zeigte auf die Decke und er nickte nur. Dankbar nahm Stella ihm dann endlich die Tasse ab und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
„Kurz nach sieben. Du hast also noch genug Zeit noch mal nach hause zu fahren, wenn du möchtest. Ich biete dir aber auch jederzeit meine Dusche an."  
Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Don war in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder zurück zur Küche und hielt triumphierend eine Tüte hoch: „Und zu dem Kaffee biete ich dir Donuts." Und mit einem kleinen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Die gefüllten."  
„Die gefüllten also."  
„Ich hab mir sagen lassen unter Freunden gönnt man sich auch mal die gefüllten."  
Stella musste herzhaft lachen, erhob sich dann vom Sofa, ging zu Don hinüber und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Ich werde duschen gehen und dann will ich mehr Kaffee und vor allem  
einen von diesen Donuts."  
„Für dich immer."  
Stella drehte sich um und verschwand im Bad. Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie mit nassen Haaren wieder heraus.  
„Also, wo ist mein Donut?"  
Er hielt ihr neben ihrer Tasse, in der schon wieder neuer, heißer Kaffee war auch einen Teller mit einem Donut hoch. Eine Weile saßen sich beide gegenüber und aßen schweigend ihre Donuts. Erst als Stella mit einem „Dann lass uns mal ins Büro fahren" zu ihrer Jacke griff, sagte Don: „Danke, Stella. Danke für alles."  
Sie machte eine Handbewegung, die ein „schon gut" ausdrücken sollte.  
„Nein wirklich! Ich hab mich gestern verhalten wie der letzte Arsch. Und du, du bist trotzdem gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es mir geht. Danke!"  
Stella machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst, OK? Immer. Du musst es nur sagen!"


End file.
